My Hero, My Love
by ZanessaxXxSupporter
Summary: Gabriella and Troy always hated each other. What happens when Troy catches someone raping Gabriella and saves her. But he is the only one that Gabi will let touch her and she wants him around constantly. Rated M for rape and later chapters!
1. Hate

**Hey guys!! I changed my user name!! So this is my new story and i hope you like it!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and people I add to the story!!**

You know the feeling you get were you know you hate something or someone and everyone says " Oh, no you don't" and you say "Oh yes, I really do" and then you get into a big argument? Yeah well, I have that feeling towards someone, a very annoying, egotistical, big headed, obnoxious, jerky someone!! He is the person I despise and for all I know he hates me too!!

His name is Troy Bolten.

Oh yes, I went there. My name is Gabriella Montez and I hate Troy Bolten!! We have had this thing going on since freshmen year and we are about to become seniors, actually tomorrow is the first day back to school. All we really do is glare, poke, yell, argue, trip, and just basically push each other around!!

Oh about us is what you want to hear, uhhh ok. Troy Bolten: JERK!! Sorry. He is the Basketball Captain at East High and like a god to everyone. The girls practically kiss the ground he walks on and I really don't get it, I mean all he does is ask them over, sleep with them and then gets a new girl. They all know what there getting into but they still go after him. And the guys at our school, well they either want to be him or hate him because he is with the girl they want to be with. He has his little team and they help him get back at me and to bully other people. His main men are: Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor, Jason Cross, and Ryan Evans. And they are all apart of the basketball team. Well there you have it, that is Troy Bolten.

Me. Gabriella Montez: I am the girls soccer captain at East High and the most popular girl in school. Whenever you think about the most popular girl in school you usually think of them as total bitches, well not me I'm nice to everyone, except you-know-who and his posse. And of course I have my girls behind me: Taylor Mckessie- Scholastic decathlon president, Sharpay Evans- President of the Drama Club, Kelsi Nelson- Co-captain of the soccer team and the musical producer, and Martha Cox- Girls dance captain.

Oh don't worry Sharpay and Ryan get along at home they just pretend to hate each other at school. The whole shool knows about our arguments, for they here them everyday.

**Troy's P.O.V**

I woke up to the sound of my very annoying alarm clock playing. You know normally I would be excited for my first day of Senior year but this alarm clock is breaking my spirits cus' its all beep… beep… beep… you get the point. I turned over and slammed my hand down on the snooze button. I pulled my self up and walked into the bathroom. I shed off my boxers and stepped into the shower. Oh wow, I didn't know how good a shower helps sooth pains. Yeah I'm having pains because before school starts my team and I have basketball training for two weeks. Yeah I know harsh, well that's my dad for you (hes the coach).

After a quick shower I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my waist. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a navy blue polo that had light blue stripes light jeans, and then I pulled on my convers**. (picture in profile)** I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where my mom was cooking breakfast and my dad was drinking coffee and reading the paper.

"Morning mom, dad" I muttered in a tired tone.

"Morning sweet heart, are you eating breakfast this morning?" my mom, Sarah, asked while still cooking.

"Nah, ill just eat a banana on the way there" I told her and she nodded.

" Morning son, don't forget we have practice right after school" Jack Bolten said.

"Yeah dad" troy sighed, picked up a banana and jogged out of the front door.

He kept jogging all the way to his Ford f.450 and got in and drove off. (Pic of his truck in profile.) He Turned up the music really loud. When he got to a red light he heard the same song blasting from the car beside him. He looked over and to his surprise, there was Gabriella Montez bobbing her head to the beat. He smirked and picked up his phone and dialed her number. He had gotten Ryan Evans to trace her number from his sister Sharpay's phone. He looked over and saw her picking up her phone.

**Earlier that morning Gabriella's P.O.V**

After I took my shower, I walked into my closet in my matching underwear set and tried to find something to wear. I settled in a pink tight tank top with a grayish-brown half vest over it, with light jeans tucked into brown boots (pic in profile). After that I blow-dried my hair and left it in my natural curls. I walked downstairs and saw my mom cooking.

" Morning Mami" I said in a sing-song voice.

" Good morning Mija" said Maria Montez.

I sat down and ate my breakfast then jogged out of the house and to my Porsche Carrera (pic in profile). I hopped in and drove off. I blasted my music and stopped at a red light. Not even thirty seconds later I got a call that said: Unknown.

**Gabriella/**_Troy_

"**Hello"**

"_Wow, even in cars Im bigger then you" _

"**Troy where are you?"**

"_To your left baby"_

" **Oh my gosh, do not call me baby and how did you get my number"**

"_Oh that's for me to know and you to never find out"_

"**UHGGG!! Bye Jack ass"**

_**Phone conversation is over…**_

Uhhg I cant stand him. I sped off down the rode as the light turned green. When I got to school I parked in the senior section and then walked in.

"GABI!!" I heard 4 girls shout. I turned my head and smiled at the sight of my best friends.

" Hey girls" I said in an excited tone.

" You look hott, girl" Taylor said.

"Yeah" agreed Sharpay, Kelsi, and Martha.

"Well so do you all" I said looking them over. Taylor was wearing a brown, light pink and lime green striped tank top with a jean half jacket over it with white capries and brown heels. Her hair was in its natural curls. Sharpay was wearing a blue sequined tank top that was tighter at the end, with a stripped 3-quarter link half jacket over it with a black skirt and yellow heels. Her hair was curled and it had a sparkly butterfly clip in it. Kelsi was wearing a plain white tank top with a orange, pink, and white 3- quarter link half sweater over it with short checkered shorts and orange wedge heels. Her hair was in its natural curls. Martha was wearing a silky stylish blue top with light flared jeans and black pointed toe heels. Her hair was straight and half way back. (All outfits in profile.)

"True" they all chimed in at once and then giggled. They all got in a line and put there arms around each others shoulders and then strutted down the halls. They received many hellos and smiles and they all smiled and nodded back.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here" said a voice behind them. They all turned around and glared at the five boys in front of them.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here girls…" Gabriella said in a mocking tone while walking around the boys group and examining them. She stopped and look at Troy. "If it isn't jackass number 1, 2, 3, 4, …and 5. I believe number 1 is the biggest" she said while looking Troy up and down and the girls giggled.

"Oh checking me out are we Montez?" said Troy while smirking.

" In your dreams Bolten, besides egotistical isn't my type" said Gabriella seductively while getting up in Troys face. She leaned in a little and Troys eyes widened, but he also leaned in, but just before their lips touched Gabriella brought her hand up and smacked him in the side of the head.

The girls started to laugh and the guys started to snicker but that immediately stopped when Troy glared at them. The girls just kept laughing and then continued down the hall towards homeroom with Darbus.

**So that is my first chapter!! Im sorry its short!! I hope you liked it!! Please subscribe and review.**


	2. AN! So Sorry!

**Hey guys!! Im sorry about an AN note so early in the story but this is about the underlining situation. When I had added the document it was underlined and bolded but I had fixed everything and saved it I don't know why it didn't change. I think im going to delete it for a sec and then repost it, so all of u that have subscribed and reviewed please wait for it to be reposted!! THANKS!!**

**Ok so I just reposted it i hope it isnt still underlined!! lol**

**ZanessaxXxSupporter**


	3. Muffled Scream

**Hey!! So this is the second chapter and I hope you liked the first one!! Thanks for the reviews I got and im sorry about the whole underline situation!! Please enjoyyy!!**

**ZanessaxXxSupporter**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and added characters.**

It had been about three weeks sense the first day of senior year and every thing had basically stayed the same. I mean the daily lectures from Darbus and the arguments that happen every break. Yep. There are still arguments/glares/yelling and pushing around coming from the same group every day! And that group consists of 10 people from 2 friend groups. Which consists of: Gabriella Montez, Taylor Mckessie, Sharpay Evans, Kelsi Nelson, Martha Cox, Troy Bolten, Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor, Jason Cross, and Ryan Evans. But… a line is formed between Martha and Troy that separates them into 2 groups which are 1: The brainiacs/drama geeks/soccer players and then 2: The basketball players.

This is gunna be a long year.

**Gabriella's P.O.V.**

My school year is going great, well except the encounters with Troy and his freakin gang. You know I am so so SO SO sick of him, I mean his "crew" is bad but I mean god, Troy is like the king of all man whores! UHGGG!! He's such an ass. Wait sorry back to my thoughts about school. Soccer is going good. No. Its going great actually. I mean I got captain again this year and Kelsi got Co-captain again too!! Anywho, back to the story.

I pulled up to the school at 7:00, an hour earlier than usual but I had a good reason, I had forgotten to study for my big calculus test so I came in early to study. For some odd reason I felt like something bad was going to happen today. As I walked through the front doors I turned right heading towards the library. As I walked by a janitors closet someone grabbed my upper arm, I tried to scream but they covered my mouth. I kept kicking my legs and screamed but the person was to strong and they had a good cover over my mouth. He pulled me into the janitors closet and turned me around. My eyes widened when I saw the football captain, Tom Fowler. He tried to kiss me but I slapped him, he put his hand to his cheek and then looked down at me with an icy glare, he then slapped me back with such a force it knocked me down to the ground and I hit my head on a bucket. I groaned and held my head. I shrieked when Tom forcefully shoved me down and started kissing my neck, I tried pushing him away but he pinned my arms above my head. I almost threw up when he practically shoved his tong down my throat. He put duct tape over my mouth. Tears formed in my eyes when he started to unbuckle my belt, I tried to pry his hands off but he only held me down tighter. When he got my pants down he started to pull my underwear down. I was now sobbing. I cant believe this was happening.

This couldn't be happening to me.

I did nothing. Absolutely nothing to deserve this.

This cant be real it has got to be a dream, I mean I see this on the news all the time but I never could have imagined this happening to me.

He kept pulling my under wear down and my body suddenly locked up. This was happening to me and I cant stop it, I mean he's to strong. Once he successfully pulled them down he pulled his own pants and boxers down. OMG. He was already hard. He pried my legs open and positioned himself at my opening and then he looked into my eyes and said 6 disgusting words "Ive been waiting for this forever." Without a moments hesitation he plunged his full length into me. I squeezed my eyes shut in pain and screamed, they were muffled by the tape but they were pretty loud. It felt like my insides were being ripped apart. It hurt so bad, please god, please save me from this. He kept going in and out of me while I prayed and prayed that this would be over soon.

**Earlier with Troy **

My school year was going awesome. Basketball is good and I am captain again this year and Chad is Co-captain. We still have our annual fights with Gabriella and her crew every single fuckin day and I am getting sick of it. I mean why do we hate each other anyways, it seems like it just happened freshman year, well it did but I don't know why. Anyway it did so what can I do?

I walked into the school at 7:10, I know I was an hour and ten minutes early but me and my dad had a fight last night and I really didn't want to see him this morning, even though I knew I would have to see him again in gym and practice but that would give him time to cool off. So I came in early and I was just planning on napping in the library until school started. I turned right and walked down the hall towards the library.

When I walked by a janitors closet I heard a gasp and it sounded like a little cry, I just kept walking because I thought it was just a janitor or something that was having problems or something, but then I heard a muffled scream. I started backing up towards the door and put my ear to it, the person sounded like they were sobbing and I heard someone else grunting. I opened the door hesitantly and my eyes widened in horror. There in front of me was the captain of the football team, Tom Fowler, raping my enemy Gabriella Montez. I felt a surge of anger boil in my veins. Wait… hold up, I'm supposed to like this right? What are you insane? Of course not, even though you like hate her you cant want this to happen. I stormed in and ripped him out of her, she winced in pain but suddenly her eyes snapped open in shock but they were full of happiness, my guess would be is that she was happy that her worst nightmare was over. I pulled my eyes away from Gabriella and looked at Tom with disgust, I then punched him in the stomach. He fell to his knees in pain. "Stay the hell away from Gabriella and I'm sure the School and police will like to hear about this." I said while I pushed him into the hallway and threw his bag, pants and boxers at him. I slammed the door shut and locked it. I took a second to regain my breathe and then I looked down at Gabriella. She was just laying there staring at the ceiling with wide eyes in shock. I bent down next to her and touched her arm " Gabriella?" she didn't flinch like I thought she would but to my disbelief she jerked up and her arms flew around my waist and she wouldn't let go. I tried to pry her arms away, not because I didn't want her close but because she probably would be more comfortable back in her underwear and pants, she just whimpered in protest. "Hey, hey, calm down, I just thought you would be more comfortable back in your cloths," I cooed in a soothing voice. She hurriedly put her clothes back on and then as quick as she was gone she was back in my arms.

It had been about five minutes and we are still in the same position. "Gabi, I don't think we should go to school today, so how about we go to the drug store and get you some birth control or morning after pills or something and then go report Tom at the police station?" She merely nodded in response. I tried to get out of her grasp but she didn't let go, so I sighed and then put my hands under her but and picked her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

We walked to my truck and she let go for a minute to let me get in the car as did she and then she immediately laid her head in my lap and let her legs stretch across both seats while she curled her arms around my waist and dug her head in my stomach. I sighed and then started the car and drove towards the drug store and she let me go in and get a bottle off water and morning after pills. I watched as she gulped them down then she immediately got in the same position as I drove towards the police station.

I walked in with Gabriella in my arms. To say the least, this was totally weird. I mean Gabriella Montez my enemy wouldn't let go of me. I kind of understand though, she got raped, I saved her, and I'm probably the only guy she is going to let touch her for a while. When I got t the main desk the officer looks up at me then at the girl whimpering in my arms and I see immediate concern flash threw his eyes. "What can I help you with?' said the officer apparently named Officer Trumore. "Hi Officer, were here to report a crime of rape." I said quietly as Gabi tightened her grip on me as I mentioned her situation. "Oh my, umm… ok come with me" he motioned us into a room with 2 chairs on one side of a table with one on the other side. " I will need her to retell the story to my officer" said the officer while I set down in a chair and put Gabriella in the other. I nodded and then sighed as Gabi climbed into my lap and wrapped her arms around me.

"Gabriella wont let me go, and she hasn't since I caught him in the act" I said as he nodded and said, "That's probably normal because she has gone threw a tragic thing, most people cling to people they are very close to or who has saved them." I nodded in understanding.

"Gabriella, sweetheart, I'm going to have to hear the whole story from you" said Officer Truemore.

"Ok" came a very inaudible tone. I looked down at her as she looked at me and I smiled encouragingly and nodded for her to continue.

It took about 2 hours for her to tell the story with a lot of sobbing and whimpering plus they had to call her mom and the school to inform them on what had happened. Ms. Montez had been hysterical and was on her way and the school had sent their sympathy. I cant believe I had gotten caught up in all of this but im also glad I saved her from having to go threw all of that pain. They had scheduled an appointment with a doctor to do a DNA test on Gabi so they would know for sure that it was Tom that raped her. I knew after all that is happening that somehow we wouldn't hate each other anymore.

This was going to be one hell of an experience.

**Ok so that's my second chapter!! I know very eventful and drastic but I had to get the rape out there. I hope you liked it!! Please review and subscribe.**


End file.
